The Fairy Princess and The Viking Vampire
by jbnorthman
Summary: Sookie meets Niall just after Gran passes. How does he know Eric? Why are Eric and Sookie drawn to each other? Not Pro-Bill.
1. The Fairy Princess &The Viking Vampire

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters belong to Charlene Harris.

Summary: What if Niall had come to Sookie the night she found Gran dead, before she had a chance to sleep with Bill. What if he told her what she was? And who her mate was?

*Bold is writing borrowed from the books. (Dead Until Dark, pg 128), (From Dead to Worse, pg 21, 58); Italics are thoughts being shared.

**SPOV**

"**Wait. How did you come here?"**

"**Your grandmother gave me a ride home, but I insisted on coming with her first and helping her unload the car."**

"**So why are you still here?"**

"**I was waiting for you."**

"**So, did you see who killed her?"**

"**No, I went across the cemetery to change."**

He went home to change? Why would he need to change? He just said he was waiting for me but then said he was going home to change? I stepped away from him and turned towards my grandmother.

"Bill, I want you to go home."

"Sookie, you shouldn't be alone right now." His tone was so condescending like he was talking to a small child and knew what was best for me. Infuriated, I spun back around on him.

"And who do you think you are, that you would know what's best for me? I am not a child Bill Compton! Nor am I yours. You have no obligation to me at all so leave. I rescind your invitation." I shouted at him and saw the surprised look on his face before it turned to determination even as he was ejected from the house. Before he could open his mouth to plead his case there was another man stepping up onto my porch and he breezed by Bill and into the house.

Bill had spun around upon hearing him walk onto the porch with his fangs bared hissing. In a voice that was equal parts calm and deadly the man spoke. "Stay back from her vampire or I will bring you your final death!"

"And who are you too…", before Bill could finish his sentence, he was thrown from the porch and wrapped in silver.

Looking at this man, though he wasn't really a man, because it was obvious, to me anyway, that he wasn't human: **he had some age on him, he was extremely handsome, and his hair, still pale gold, was as long as mine. He wore it pulled back neatly. He was slightly withered, but his back was absolutely straight and he wore no glasses. His eyes were green. The deepest green you can imagine. He carried a very simple black cane with a gold head. **I tried to listen to his thoughts to determine who this man was and why he was here, and though I heard nothing, I did not feel he was a danger to me.

The man stepped forward to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I heard his voice in my head, where I had been unable to 'hear' anything from him before.

'_Sookie, my dear, you are my great- granddaughter. I know this is all a lot to take in right now and I will explain everything to you later, but right now I need to protect you. You are in danger my dear and my son and your grandmother would be very upset with me if I did nothing to protect you.'_

Unable to speak, and understanding that I shouldn't, I just nodded my head once.

'_It is very important that you do as I say right now. I know you my dear to be very prideful and you can yell at me later for taking over but you must understand that the wrong thing said right now could hinder my ability to protect you.' _ I nodded again. I was in shock. I knew it. It felt like things were happening around me and not to me. _'Now I have already called the police and they are on their way. When they ask who I am, I will tell them I am your grandfather Niall Brigant (non-blood related) and I was coming to visit you and your grandmother and arrived just after you returned home. You knew I was coming and you were expecting me._

'_If you need to speak to me I can hear you just as you hear me.'_

"_Are you really my great-grandfather_?" I asked him mentally, finally coming out of my shock a bit.

"_Yes I am my dear_."

"_What do we tell them about, Bill_?" I asked, jutting my chin in his direction, where he was shooting murderous glances at me and my great-grandfather.

"_He is cloaked currently; unable to be seen, accept by whom I want him to be seen by. I will call the Viking to come… keep him company for me_."

I wasn't sure how to feel about having Eric here. I was attracted to him for sure and had felt a faint pull to him that was unexplainable yet familiar somehow. I wanted him to be here with me but at the same time I didn't. I felt like we had met before and I should know him but I hadn't. My feelings for him when I was around him scared me. I really didn't have a choice in the end though. He was the sheriff and he was responsible for Bill. I went into the house retrieved the afghan that Gran had made and sat on the porch waiting for Eric to arrive.

EPOV

I have been contemplating the same thing for days now. How do I get Sookie Stackhouse to be mine? Normally I could care less about a human above a fuck and feed but she is different. I felt drawn to her, a pull, the moment she stepped foot into the bar, even before I laid eyes on her. When I finally do lay eyes on her I feel like I have met her before though I am sure I have not. She walked in with that insufferable pitiful excuse for a vampire Bill Compton. He claims to be mainstreaming but I know he is not. I can smell another human all over him. He obviously fed and fucked before coming into the bar and not with her either. She is still pure.

Why is Compton in my even in my area to begin with? He thoroughly enjoyed his station at the queen's side. I know I am being lied to by him and most likely by the queen also. I must think more on this.

Just as I started to try and analyze my thoughts, my phone rings, the screen flashing the name of a person I haven't spoken to in a very long time. I run to my office and answer the call before the second ring.

"Niall, to what do I owe the honor of your call?" We haven't spoken in years. There's no hatred between the two of us but we are still appropriately weary of the other. We consider each other friends in fact despite the general distrust fairies have of vampires and vice versa.

"I need your assistance old friend. There is also much we must discuss that has to do with your future. I need you to meet me at the Stackhouse residence in Bon Temps and… contain one of your underlings while the humans do their investigation."

What? If Compton hurt Sookie, I will torture him for days.

"What has happened?" I ask forcing calm into my voice.

"Sookie came home to discover her grandmother murdered."

"Why is Sookie of any consequence to you Niall?" What is his relationship to Sookie?

"Sookie is my great-granddaughter Viking. I will see you shortly, yes?"

"I'm on my way." As I hang up the only thought going through my head is, 'Holy goddess'.

When I arrived at Sookie's house I could see her sitting on the porch steps wrapped in a hideous blanket while Niall was standing on the lawn talking to the police. I could see Bill wrapped in silver but no one else seemed to notice. I walked to Sookie and sat beside her. She seemed to be in shock, not really looking at anything and not saying anything either. No one asked who I was or what I was doing there. I'm assuming Niall told them he called me to keep company with Sookie or something to that effect. I reached out and ran my fingers across Sookie's cheek. She flinched slightly at first surprised to be being touched but relaxed into my hand.

"Sookie, can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"Gran is dead. I came home from the DGD meeting and I found her." She was crying silent tears the whole time and my dead heart broke for her. I knew what it was like to lose your family.

"They think Gran died because of me. Think she had bad luck being stuck with Jason and me. They are so loud." She was crying harder now and starting to get hysterical. I lifted her into my arms and brought her to sit with me in my car. It wasn't far away but I hoped to be able to put some distance between their thoughts and her. I sat her on my lap and put her face between my hands and ran my fingers across her cheeks.

"Sookie look at me lover. Don't listen to them just concentrate on me." She locked onto my eyes and the sadness and pain there was heartbreaking. "That's it just breathe. Push all of them away. They don't matter the only thing that matters right now is you and me."

After a few minutes she calmed and relaxed against me. I sat in car with her while Niall finished with the police. When he seemed almost done Sookie stiffened in my arms and turned her head towards the woods. A man came running out with a rope running towards Sookie and I.

"You fangbangin' bitch! I'll kill you like all the others." Screamed out the crazed man as he continued to run toward us while the useless cops of Bon Temps just stood around and watched. I shifted Sookie to sit in the seat and I grabbed the man by the throat stopping his movement and slamming him into the ground. I looked up to the cops who were still standing there doing nothing.

"Are you going to do your jobs and arrest this man or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?" I growled. They stayed still and made no move to come and take the man from my custody. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and called my contact at the state police. It was a vampire cop and it came in quite handy when dealing with ignorant hicks like the ones before me. I made Officer Anderson aware of what was going on and he assured me he was on his way with his partner, a human, and they would be there shortly.

"The state police are on their way. They will be here shortly." Niall nodded his head in approval and the cops knew they were screwed if the state police were on their way. They instantly tried to get on our good sides hoping they could make up for their lack of professionalism.

When Officer Anderson showed up he took the human, Renee Lanier into custody and insured me he would be in touch. He dismissed the local cops and told them they would be getting a report to sign off on as well as a write up for their unprofessionalism.

When all the officers were gone I called Pam to me so she could lock up Compton in one of my holding cells until I figured out what to do with him. Niall dragged Compton up the stairs and onto the porch so that I could sit on the swing with Sookie.

"So tell me Compton," Niall started. "Why did that man reek of you? What possible reason could you have to associate with the murder of those who provide sustenance for your kind?"

I growled. "Speak Compton. If you attempt to lie to me I shall make you sing in the most unpleasant way I can possibly think of; and don't think that hiding behind the queen will work for you. Helping those who wish to harm our kind is punishable by the true death and even the queen can't save you from that."

Compton shuddered. "I can't tell you for it would be treason to do so."

"So this is all part of your elaborate plan that you brought to your queen to bring Sookie under her control for the use of her telepathy," stated Niall. Compton paled, I growled and Sookie gasped and looked murderous.

"You killed Gran for political gain? You sadistic fucking bastard!" I held Sookie back from attacking Compton. His time would come but now wasn't that time. Pam arrived taking in the atmosphere and came to kneel before me.

"Master."

"Take Compton to a cell. Make it extremely secure. Day time guards the works. Don't touch him more than necessary to get him in there. Do NOT kill him. I will call you with details."

"Yes master." She put on some leather gloves, nodded and grabbed Compton dragging him to her van and driving off. I could feel her curiosity but determination to do as instructed.

After she was out of sight Niall looked to me and Sookie and smiled.

"Let's go inside shall we? There is much to discuss."

I put Sookie on her feet and we filed into the house, both of us curious as to what he had to say.


	2. The Truth

EPOV

I went through the entire house looking for electronic devices which Compton could have been using to spy on Sookie but luckily for Sookie found none. I would have loved the excuse for inflicting more mental anguish onto him. When I was through with my search of the house I rejoined Sookie and Niall in the living room and sat down beside Sookie grabbing her hand.

"So Niall, what is it that you must share with us?" Sookie was staring at him with an uneasy look on her face.

"This story is long so I ask for patience when telling it to you." We both nodded for him to continue. "My son Fintan met your grandmother when she had been married for to Earl for a few years. The two fell in love very quickly and Adele though she tried to fight it because she was a proper lady finally admitted she loved him too. When she became pregnant with your Aunt Linda she told her husband Earl what had happened between herself and Fintan. He would have known the baby was not his because he could not have any children. He did not want your grandmother's name to be sullied in the community however so he left and Fintan stayed cloaked in the image of Adele's human husband."

"What do you mean cloaked? Like magic?" Sookie asked.

"Yes my dear. We are fairies." Sookie nodded taking the information in but not really allowing it to sink in yet and Niall continued. "When you were born Fintan knew that you had the essential spark, which gives you and all fairies our abilities. He increased the protective charms around the property to stop any super-naturals from discovering you and added some to your parent's house as well. When he found out about Bartlett he was furious at your mother for not believing you. He of course could smell Bartlett on you when he came home. He went to your parent's house and screamed at them like nothing I have ever seen. I had of course witnessed his anger before but the way he was furious at them especially after you told them of what was happening..." Niall stopped in his story telling for a moment reminiscing. Sookie had gone stock straight in her seat. I pulled her into my lap and whispered to her that she was safe here and no one was going to hurt her. When she relaxed finally Niall continued his story.

"Your grandfather removed you from your parents care and had you live with him and Adele. Adele didn't want you to be taught about the supernatural world. She thought it would put you in more danger. It was the only thing they every really fought about. Fintan had the ability interact with your subconscious while you were sleeping and he would travel to a practice field of sorts with you and he taught you all about the rules of the supernatural world and had the memories locked away. I had thought that upon his death that they would surface but they have not. He also blocked a part of your ability to help you remain hidden but I believe the adverse side effects are that you cannot shield your mind properly. You cannot hear Vampire and weres' are sketchy at best correct?" Sookie nodded but even I could tell she was holding something back. After a few minutes Niall seemed to understand.

"When did you hear the Viking?" I stiffened a little not out of anger but a sense of fear. There were so many things that were impolite at best that she could have heard from me. When did she hear me?

After a few moments hesitation she sighed and confessed. "When I went to the bar to question the staff to try and find a way to exonerate Jason; he was trying to get me to come speak to him. He was wondering who I was and why he could feel me even though we had never met." She was shaking like a leaf.

"Sookie I am not angry with you and won't hurt you. Why are you scared?"

It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to be able to respond to me. "Aside from enjoying the silence I get from your mind, your mind is scary. It's like…inky snakes swirling around. The activity in your mind is very present despite the silence and if I am able to hear you I'm afraid I won't be able to block you out. My hold on my shields is already very tentative and…" she was starting to get hysterical again and I had to calm her down again. I turned her face to mine so that she would look into my eyes again.

"Sookie shh, it's okay. Look at me Sookie." I ran thumbs across her cheeks to calm her down and it eventually worked. She looked exhausted but we weren't done talking with Niall yet so I picked her up asking Niall to excuse us for a minute. I took her out to the porch for some fresh air before getting her a drink and bringing it to her. There was no need for her to see the mess in the kitchen right now. We sat on the swing until she finished her drink and was able to take a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go back in lover?"

She let out a big sigh and nodded. It was then most silent I had ever witnessed her and I was mildly worried, however this was a lot of information for anyone to take in all at once let alone on top of everything she had dealt with tonight. We sat down again in the living room on the couch across from Niall and I nodded to him to continue his speech.

"I had hoped that you would regain your knowledge of the things Fintan taught you upon his death and that has not happened. I can unlock your abilities but there is something I must tell the pair of you first. The two of you have met before." He could see we were going to object to that statement that he made so he held up his hand to silence us.

"I know that you find my last statement hard to believe and that you don't remember ever meeting each other but I will explain the reason for that. You see when you were about 16 you went out one night for a walk in the woods behind the house and you met Eric. The two of you were very smitten with each other and met in secret for almost a month. I don't know what words were exchanged between you too and Fintan didn't really either. He knew you would go out for a walk often at night to escape the dreams of others and one night he was awake when you left so he followed you. When he came upon the two of you he saw that you were beginning to enter into a fairy bond. Fintan knew that you must have been aware of the fact that Eric was vampire and he knew that entering into the fairy bond would expose you to the vampire world too soon and that you were not ready so he put you both to sleep and suppressed your memory of each other. He sent Eric home and put you back in bed."

I was furious and so was Sookie. Who was he to dictate our lives?

"Northman I understand your fury but Fintan was looking out for both of you. Sookie needed to grow into her own first, mature, and to be closer to her quickening. Being with you at that age had the potential to make that happen too early due to the potency of your blood as you would have surely bonded to her if you hadn't started already. The effects could have been potentially fatal to her body at that age. You would have lost each other." Sookie and I sat in silence and took all this information in.

She was the first to speak. "I want my memories back."

"Are you sure dearest?" Niall asked her.

"I want to understand this pull I have towards Eric; why he is the only vampire I have ever heard." She paused briefly. He next words were whispered but I still heard them as I am sure Niall did. "I have to know why I felt like I was cheating on Eric with Bill after that night at Fangtasia."

Niall nodded to her in acceptance before turning his gaze in my direction. "Northman?"

I hadn't realized she felt that way. I haven't fucked anyone since the meeting with Sookie so I don't know if I would have felt the same but either way I want to know why I feel drawn to her. "I agree. What needs to be done?"

After Niall left to retrieve the few supplies that he did need in order to unblock our memories I turned and pulled Sookie onto my lap. She seemed to be lost in her head again, although not to the extent that she was earlier. I ran my fingers through her hair until she relaxed against me.

"Do you want to talk Sookie?"

"It's just so much to take in all at once. Gran is gone, I am a fairy, I'm missing memories of my grandfather training me and apparently we are both missing memories of each other. We started a fairy bond and I don't even know what it is…" She stopped and took a breath to calm herself. "I tried to call Jason to tell him about Gran but he didn't answer. He's probably off screwing someone as usual and can't be bothered to answer the phone."

"Does he often disregard your phone calls?"

She sighed. "He only bothers with coming here for food. Usually when he sees me it's to 'reprimand' me for doing something that one of his 'friends' informed him I did. He's a hot head and more than likely going to blame me for Gran dying then leave me to make all the arrangements."

This is why I hate humans. None of them, with the recent exception of Sookie, had any honor. Sure there are dishonorable creatures in every species but humans were the worst. Opening other peoples closets when their own were bursting at the seams. I am no saint but at least I am honorable. I protect what is mine to protect.

"Sookie how would you feel about staying with me at one of my safe houses until everything is planned for your grandmother's funeral? Before you object hear me out. You would be given the opportunity to plan your grandmother's funeral in peace without listening to the thoughts of others and having to deal with unwanted visitors. If the people here are as tactless as the cops are incompetent then you will certainly end up being more stressed than you need to be. I can come here with you in the night and help you to take care of anything that needs to be done.

"Besides we don't know if there will be any adjustment period for us after tonight's proceedings."

She thought about it for a few minutes before nodding and whispering thank you.

Niall returned around midnight with his supplies which were very few. I informed him of the sleeping arrangements and he 'popped' us all to my safe house. That was certainly an experience unlike any other than I had previously experienced in my long life. If felt like you were being shoved into a space that was too small for you for a split second and then finally making it out of the space and being able to stretch again.

Niall had Sookie and I give him about an ounce of blood each which he stored in separate crystal goblets.

"I would block your child so that she does not interfere with the ritual. If you think that blocking her will keep her away that is. If you think it is best to warn her then do so now."

I picked up my phone and called Pam. I told her I would be shutting down the bond for the night and not to come to me until she was called. She was worried of course but she agreed to stay away. As soon as the phone call was ended I shut off my phone, made sure that all my security systems were in place and reclaimed by spot on the living room floor besides Sookie grasping her hand in mine.

He explained the procedure to us as he prepared and had us lie on the floor. He would take care of moving us into my bed when the ritual was done. He explained that the ritual would put us to sleep after we drank each other's blood so that our bodies could adapt to the changes and restore our memories while we slept.

This particular safe house was a simple cabin; amenities for a human but very simple. I did have internet and cable so that I could work from here if necessary. Sookie had never used a computer but Niall assured her he would come by tomorrow to not only check on her but to help her plan Adele's funeral.

As soon as we were in place Niall started to explain what was going to happen to us so that we were not surprised and so that we wouldn't fight what was happening to our bodies.

"I'm going to wrap this rope around your wrists to tie you both to this ritual. I will start this ritual by first determining what was used to block your memories. Once that is determined I will start the unbinding process. "

Niall bound our hands and started the ritual right away. I wish I could say that I knew what he was saying but I had no clue. I assumed that he was speaking the language of the fae and I had no knowledge of that language nor did Sookie. Perhaps it would be one of the memories that would be unlocked for her. Once Niall discovered what had been used to block our memories his words got more intense and faster. I could feel something start to spark in my veins and it reached inched like fingers towards my mind trying to open what was closed to me. I knew that something similar was happening to Sookie because I could feel her grip on my hand tighten.

Without stopping his chanting, Niall handed us the goblets, supporting Sookie so that she could swallow. As soon as the blood hit my system the locked door on my memories shattered and the memories came swiftly and powerfully into my mind. They were watched in rapid succession before I succumbed to sleep.

_~First Meeting~_

_Bold italics is Eric speaking_

_I had ended up in the woods in Bon Temps tracking down a rouge were that had attacked a vampire unprovoked. I contacted Cornel Flood and informed him of my intentions. He requested that I give him full details but otherwise his punishment was in my hands. _

_I knew that other areas didn't have a good standing with the local pack master but Cornel Flood and I an agreement. We stayed out of the way of each other and if an incident occurs were an attack was unprovoked the punishment was in the others hands. No more torture than necessary for information to be obtained and then punishment was inflicted, a complete report to each other when the deed was done. Otherwise it was a capture and a mutual decision was to be reached first before punishment was given._

_The were that night was typically hateful towards vampire but I was angered as soon as I came upon him and I realized that he was V addict. He began killing vampire discreetly at first just to kill us but after ingesting blood several times in the process of his attacks he became addicted to the high and was getting sloppy in his drive to get what he craved. He was responsible for the killing of several vampire and I had no choice but to end him swiftly. His family and/or the pack would be made to pay restitution to the vampire makers and this just gave me a hell of a lot of paperwork. _

_I had started to leave with the body of the were when I heard faint humming coming from the woods. I went to check on the noise to be sure that the were had not hurt any humans. When I saw her I was speechless. She was beautiful, young but beautiful. I was standing in the trees out of sight when suddenly she turned her head to me and called out._

"_I know you are there. Show yourself!"_

_There was no way she had seen me but being that she obviously knew I was there I cautiously stepped out._

"_What do you want Mr. …?"_

"_**Nordman. You haven't seen any wolves out here by any chance have you miss…?"**_

"_Sookie. And if you are referring to the were Jeremy that just ran past then yes I have."_

"_**Were?"**__ How did she know about weres'?_

"_Yes. My grand-daddy taught me about them, having some that live real close but has not taught me about you. What are you?"_

"_**I am Vampire, the sheriff of the area. What are you?"**_

"_I am Fairy, but only a little. Did you kill Jeremy? There is blood on your clothes."_

"_**Can you see it?"**__ I asked astonished._

"_Yes. My eyesight is a bit better than human but even then it's in your hair and you're a blond. How old are you?"_

"_**I am over a thousand although I have lost track of my actual age. I was turned just short of my 30**__**th**__** summer."**_

_She proceeded to sit on the ground and I followed and continued to talk to her learn about her and share some of myself with her, something I had never done with anyone even my child Pam, until I had to leave to take care of my duties. We made plans to speak two nights from now in the same spot._

_Before she walked away she turned back to me._

"_Eric, I want to thank you for talking to me like an adult. I know that I am much younger than you and have seen far less of the world than you have but you didn't once make me feel that way. My family they treat me like a china doll and it is… exasperating. So thank you. I will see you two nights."_

_And with that she turned and walked away back towards her home._

When I woke the next day I could feel Sookie asleep beside me so I used the time to recall my 'dreams' from last night. Vampires don't dream but I was able to watch those memories of my time with My Sookie before we were separated for nearly 10 years. I was pissed that we had been ripped away from each other and at the same time I understood then need to protect her from the jealousy of vampires and allow her to grow into the women she was today and to protect her from a potential early death. I turned on my phone not willing to leave Sookie just yet after so much time away from her. We had developed a relationship in the few short weeks we had been meeting up and I loved her. It was passionate and consuming and as the weeks flew by it became increasingly more difficult for us to separate at the end of the night. We had decided to enter into a bond in my way and hers and we were starting on the second part of the fairy bond when Fintan erased our memories.

To say that our bond is strong would have to be an understatement for us to still feel some effects even after all that time we have been separated. I had a several messages but the email from Niall was the first thing I opened up.

"_Northman, I did get to visit with my great-granddaughter today and she was angry at what was taken from her but at the same time saw the merit in it. We were able to set up the funeral for Adele Stackhouse and I will be there with her at the funeral and in the days prior to said funeral. I convinced her to let me take care of cleaning the blood from Adele's house for her._

_My Fintan taught her a great many things about who she was and what she could do or has the potential to do in the future. I will let her explain more though I am sure you know a bit of it yourself. I told her to direct her questions about vampire to you. She was still quite tired and went to bed when I left her around five this evening. She has eaten but should definitely eat again tonight to help with her energy. _

_I explained further to her what Fintan had started teaching her about blocking people out. She expressed it was easier for her to do with her memories returned of the teachings then how she had been doing it before. With practice she'll be most proficient at it. _

_I will return to see her tomorrow afternoon. _

_HRH Niall Brignant_

I was glad that he was able to help Sookie with the funeral. I would suggest later going to her grandmother's house tonight to go through things if she wanted to her. I didn't want to be apart from her and the farmhouse wasn't safe for me to stay in during my day rest. She started to wake and I rolled onto my side and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Eric." She whispered. I smiled against her hair. "och jag din lilla en"

"Getting all those memories back made me miss you so much more today. I remember never being truly happy about anything and not knowing why. I always assumed it was because of the telepathy and I'm sure a part of it was but knowing what I know now I realize that it was because you weren't there to share it with.

"But I'm afraid. I have changed in the past ten years and I hope that you can still love me now as you did then."

I pulled her to rest on top of me and placed her face in my hands. "My Sookie everyone grows and changes throughout their lives even those of us who are vampire. Vampire my not show it to the world but you have to grow and adapt or die. It's that simple. No you are not the same as you were then and you won't be the same in five or ten or fifty years. I loved you ten years ago; I loved you now even without the memory of whom you were ten years ago to me and I will love you in the years to come. I can't promise we will never fight because I am sure we will; we are both stubborn individuals but I can promise you that we will work through our disagreements and I won't run and I won't allow you to run from me either."

She had no words for me so she just kissed me hard and passionately and it was better than my memories. She was sweet and warm and I wanted to spend the evening here with her but I we had things to do.

"My Sookie, I would like it very much if you moved in with me. We have been apart long enough and I do not desire any more distance from you."

"What about Gran's house?"

"It is unsafe for me to live there currently. We can fix it up; restore it to its former glory while making the necessary changes for it to be a safe place for us."

"As long as I get to keep the house I would love to live you; it would be nice to restore the farmhoue to its original condition."

"Do you want to go there and start the process of going through your gran's things? I know it will be painful for you and I'd like to be there with you. You can tell me all about her. Also I want to be there in case your brother shows up. From what I have learned of him from you his potential reaction worries me."

With tears in her eyes she nodded and we finally got out of the bed to get ready for the evening.

**och jag din lilla en= and I you little one**


	3. Moving Forward

EPOV

The drive to the farm house was quiet but not uncomfortable by any means. We held hands the entire drive and despite my usual insistence that human emotions were something that needed to remain buried, I reveled in having Sookie with me again and being able to share my life with her. There was certain to be some raised eyebrows especially with Pam but I was great with damage control. The only thing that might prove annoying will be dealing with my spoiled brat of a queen.

"Eric, do you need to go Fangtasia tonight?"

"No. Pam will take care of the bar until we have everything figured out. We need to talk about our bond and I will talk to your great- grandfather and see what he plans to do about the queen and then I will know my first move." I pulled out my phone to call Niall. His answering service took my message and assured me he would get back to me soon.

After the call was made, we briefly discussed completing our bond. Because Sookie has had Compton's blood I was unsure if our previous blood exchanges would be affected. We certainly had much to discuss with Niall. As soon as we knew all the information about the consequences of our past and the unbinding of our memories we would proceed with our bonding.

After arriving at the house the both of us looked for anyone lurking about. Finding no one we entered the house and started packing up the kitchen first. We went through the whole house packing things Sookie wanted to take to our house as she told me stories about growing up with her Gran the last ten years. She told me of her decision to buy the house from Jason if it was split between her and her brother as their parents house had been. While we weren't going to live there, at least not full time, she didn't want to get rid of the house. She wanted to fix it up in memory of her Gran and maybe rent it out or use as an occasional house. She wanted her life to be with me and staying in Bon Temps would make that hard to do. She had also decided to quit her job and work closer to our home, so we would go to Merlotte's after we were done here.

I was so happy with these decisions that I scooped her up and kissed her. We were just about to head upstairs to go through those rooms when we heard her brother come speeding down the driveway throwing gravel everywhere, making it hit the side of the house. I was very glad Sookie had me park behind the house.

Sookie concentrated for a moment before a frustrated sound made its way out of her throat. "Figures, he's just now hearing about Gran and he's blaming me." No sooner then he opened the door to his truck did he start screaming for Sookie. I was about to tell her I would deal with him when he burst through the front door and starting striding towards her.

"You stupid bitch, you got Gran killed!" He screamed while attempting to lunge for her. Before he even got to her my hands were around his throat and I was holding him against the wall, fangs down.

"You even think about putting your hands on her and it will the last time you have use of your hands do you hear me?" I growled. He nodded his understanding as best as he could considering I was constricting his movement.

"Eric, can you please release the idiot? He can't afford the loss of any more brain cells. Not many work as it is." He shot a dirty look towards Sookie that fell flat just as

I let him go allowing his body to drop to the floor in a heap. I decided I was going to put this fool in his place. Obviously his family attempting to do so had been unsuccessful. I squatted down so I was in his face and made sure I had his full attention.

"Allow me to clear some things up here for you and your pathetic attempt at understanding things beyond where dick goes in a women Jason.

"Your friend Rene was responsible for the death of your grandmother as was he also responsible for the death of the women you were suspected of killing, all because you had to run your mouth about who you take to bed. Rene was here to kill your sister and she wasn't home. Rene decided that your gran would be a message to Sookie that she was next for associating with a vampire; a vampire whom she was associating with all because your gran asked her to try and find out who the real murderer of your bed mates were to keep your pathetic ass out of jail.

"You left your sister and your elderly grandmother to take care of each other while you drank and stuck your dick in any warm hole you could find. They watched your back and tried to keep your ass out of trouble and you repay them by trying to assault your sister in your grans home after she found her dead! You are not a man. You're a boy pretending to be a man."

Sookie walked to stand just behind be and placed her hand on my shoulder in thanks and restraint. I stood up and backed away from her brother, keeping her slightly behind me. Now that he had room to move, Jason removed himself from the floor, standing slowly.

"Oh, I didn't know all that." was his brilliant response.

Sookie just rolled her eyes at her idiot brother. "Jason, I will be moving in with Eric. When the will is read if it was left for us to split, my plan is to buy you out of it as you already own a house. Gran's service will be Thursday at noon time. You better be there, sober and don't you dare invite Bartlett. You want to go grieve with him do so at his house. He is not welcome at Gran's funeral."

"He's Gran's brother, Sook."

"He is not to be there!"

"Fine. So where did u meet him?" he asked nodding his head in my direction.

"I've known him for years I just never told anyone about him. He went away for a while but now that he's back we are together."

"Did you know he was a vampire then?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to finish."

"See you Thursday Sook. Love you."

"Love you too." And with a nod to me he was out the door, in his truck and driving away.

Once we finished packing the upstairs and attic items we locked the house as secure as possible and headed out to Merlottes. I hadn't dealt with Sam Merlotte a lot but we definitely knew of each other. He was just like most other shifters; a sanctimonious asshole. He thought he was better than vampire and most other supernaturals. His stance didn't really bother me but I had a feeling I would enjoy tonight's talk.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes, lover?"

"Please let me do the talking with Sam. I know this won't be easy for him to accept but he is my friend. Just… don't interfere unless you feel he is a physical threat to me… please?"

"As long as he is no threat to you physically or emotionally I will remain seen but not heard. I do want to be present of course."

"I wouldn't ask you to not be present."

We pulled into Merlottes and it looked like it was slow, but I guess that would be normal for the middle of the week in a human establishment. The parking lot absolutely reeked of fried food and cheap beer. I was defiantly going to have to shower and possibly have my car detailed after tonight.

Sookie and I walked in the door hand in hand and the entire building went quiet when the patrons realized that it was Sookie who had entered with an unknown person. They were all wondering why she was holding my hand when she was seeing Vampire Bill. I wondered how long it would take for them to realize that I am vampire. I thoroughly enjoyed the shock value of people discovering that I was a vampire since the great revelation. Humans in general were so easy to surprise. I looked to Sookie who rolled her eyes.

"Ok y'all can go back to your dinner and continue to talk about me behind your backs."

The shifter was behind the bar staring at me and Sookie in shock and anger. He was showing typical signs of possessiveness. He thought Sookie was his just because she worked for him. I could tell she noticed it but she didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey Sam, I need to talk to you. Can we go into your office?"

"Sure Cher."

When I started to follow he looked over his shoulder and went to open his mouth and address the fact that I was following Sookie when she slapped him on the shoulder and told him to keep his mouth shut. I laughed internally that he obeyed her command like the dog he turned into. Once we were in the office he sat in the chair behind his desk, Sookie sat in the seat across from him and I stood leaning against the door to his office. It served a dual purpose. I could listen for people who were trying to eaves drop and I had a perfect view of the whole room so that I could react to any situation. Merlotte just sat there trying to intimidate Sookie with his stare, something that she wasn't appreciative of at all.

"Cut the shit Sam. All your staring is doing is making wish I would have called you and asked you to mail me my final paycheck instead of coming here and quitting face to face like an adult." Merlotte paled at the information and Sookie just kept on going ignoring his mouth gaping like a fish. "I am moving to Shreveport and I refuse to commute all the way to Bon Temps every day. No I am not selling my house. Eric, get rid of Arlene, please."

I opened the door and hissed at her fangs down and she paled and ran away almost in tears to spread the news that Sookie and Sam were in the office with a vampire. I laughed and I heard Sookie chuckle at what I assume was Arlene's thoughts. After the door was closed again Sam decided it was time his voice was heard.

"Sookie you can't be serious! Just because your Gran was murdered is no reason to run to Shreveport to what? Be Eric's pet? What does Bill think about this?" It was obvious that he didn't care what Bill thought he was just desperate to keep Sookie in Bon Temps.

"I have known Eric for almost 10 years and I am no one's pet Sam Merlotte. Bill is currently being detained for breach of contract between the Fae and Vampire factions and will remain that way until he is sentenced." She left out the part of Bill's involvement in her gran's murder and while it wouldn't matter if she told him it was probably for the better; the less people who know the less maneuvering that needs to be done.

"There's no Fae left Sookie, Northman is lying to you or glamouring you and what do you mean you've known Eric for 10 years?"

"You're looking at a Fae Sam and I've already told you I can't be glammored. My family discovered Eric and I's… connection and wiped our memories of each other to prevent me from becoming a part of a world they didn't feel I was ready for. We only recently had our memories returned to us and we resumed our connection."

"Your family was right to protect you. Obviously it did no good for you though because you just went and…" I had had enough. I growled at him to interrupt his tirade.

"Enough Sam! I came to tell you that I was resigning and to pick up my final paycheck, not to ask for your approval." Sam didn't make any move to get her paycheck so she retrieved it from the pile of checks on the desk and walked toward me. I opened the door for her to walk out ahead of me and before she left the office she looked over her shoulder to Sam and said "I had hoped that as my friend you would support me even though I knew you wouldn't agree with my choice. I guess my understanding about us being friends was flawed. Good luck Sam."

As we walked through the bar the whole room openly gawked at us. I figured I'd give them a show. I pulled Sookie to me and gave her a deep, passionate, lust filled kiss. She didn't resist in any way and it only made me kiss her harder. I pulled away when she needed to breathe and proceeded to kiss along her jaw to her ear and whispered "That will really get the gossip mill going." She threw her head back and laughed while I smirked at her.

"Let's go Northman. Our night isn't over yet." We strode out the door letting the rednecks draw their own conclusions.

We headed back to Shreveport to completely move Sookie in. I hadn't looked forward to something like this in so long that the emotions were foreign to say the least. In the space of two days, my house had become a home because of Sookie. About half way to Shreveport my phone chimed with a text message. I knew it would be Pamela.

**Are you okay?-P**

Yes. Sookie and I are heading back to Shreveport. Meet us at the house. There is much to tell you.-E

**Yes Master.- P**


	4. Pam

**A/N: ****MERRY CHRISTMAS!**** Finally, another chapter as promised. I know it has taken me a very long time between updates and I apologize but there is nothing that can help it. Thank you so much to all of you that have favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It means so much to me and some days defiantly lifts my spirits and encourages me to write. If only my child would cooperate with my muse…**

**Last Time: **

_We headed back to Shreveport to completely move Sookie in. I hadn't looked forward to something like this in so long that the emotions were foreign to say the least. In the space of two days, my house had become a home because of Sookie. About half way to Shreveport my phone chimed with a text message. I knew it would be Pamela._

_**Are you okay?-P**_

_Yes. Sookie and I are heading back to Shreveport. Meet us at the house. There is much to tell you.-E_

_**Yes Master. - P**_

Pam had not yet arrived when Sookie and I pulled into the driveway of the safe house so I had Sookie grab the things she would need for the night and bring them down to the safe room. I had a few houses in the area and Sookie and I would decide tomorrow which one we would share permanently.

After grabbing herself a drink Sookie and I sat in the den upstairs and waited for Pam. Fangtasia would close in 5 minutes and then Pam would be here shortly after.

"How do you think Pam is going to deal with all of this, Eric?"

I thought about it for a minute before answering her.

"Pam was in Minnesota at the time of our initial meeting so she wouldn't have felt anything on my end. She would have felt it if we had completed the bond but seeing as we didn't I'm sure this will all be a shock to her. She might not believe me initially, at least until she feels out my emotions in the bond we share."

"About our bond; Do we have to start all over again from the vampire end seeing as I have had Bill's blood?"

"As far as I know yes; the different blood started a new line of magic within your body. However your fae heritage could play a role that I am unaware of. I would like to take the next few days to spend with just each other and bond emotionally, magically and physically."

"I'd like that too, but what about the bar?"

"Pam can run things for a few days. I'm sure she is going to want to think over things as well."

We sat in the den for a few minutes longer; Sookie curled into my side both of us waiting for Pam in silence. It was the most at peace I had felt in a while. I had started a fire when we first arrived and the soft noise of the wood crackling and the smell of the burning wood were very soothing to me. It had been since I was human. I hadn't lit a fire in a while as I was having a hard time finding the joy in my existence. I was starting to ponder if I had been on this earth to long. It wasn't unheard of that older vampire sometimes got… depressed about their lives and sought solitude. I had been contemplating solitude for a while. All that changed when Sookie and I received our lost memories.

Finally I heard Pam arrive and enter the house. She came into the den and took in the scene before her with much scrutiny as was her way. When she finally took in the scene to her satisfaction she came and sat opposite Sookie and me.

"Child there is much to tell you and for all of our benefit remain quiet until I am done explaining."

It wasn't a command but I knew there was no need. Pam was a very good child and she would do as asked as she usually did. There is of course always an exception but it was usually rectified with threats to her wardrobe or expansion of it. She simply nodded her head for me to continue.

I explained to her that during her time living in Minnesota I had met Sookie and we had developed a relationship. I told her everything; of our beginning to bond; Fintan's intervention; the recent death of Sookie's grandmother, which brought Niall into things; the revelation of Compton's involvement; the restoration of our memories; our run-ins with Jason and the shifter; our plans to move in together and finish bonding.

Pam was silent for a moment digesting everything and forming her questions. "What are your plans to deal with Compton and Sophie-Ann?"

"Currently we are waiting on Niall. By going after Sookie she has broken a treaty between the vampire council and fae ruling house and it is his right as her kin to seek retribution. Compton is in the same boat as our queen."

"I want to know how he found out about me anyway." Sookie added in. "There isn't anyone outside of my family that actually knows or acknowledges what I can do."

"Does all of your family still live in town?" asked Pam.

"All except Hadley but I haven't seen her in years. Since she ran away from a drug rehab that gran paid for."

We were silent for a moment before Pam suddenly spoke. "Is Hadley a blond, self-important snot that will do anything if it gets her something? Does she dislike you?"

"Yes. She was afraid of me as a child. She knew what I could do and that if she tried lying around me I would know about it. She saw me as an obstacle to getting her way." Sookie looked at Pam with questions in her eyes. It was obvious from Pam's emotions that she knew this Hadley.

"Sookie, I think you have to consider that your cousin shared information about you with the queen. There is a Hadley that is the queen's new favorite pet. She will do anything to or for anyone to remain that way. From what you have shared about your cousin I think she told the queen about your ability to get her position. It's possible the queen keeps her around to have leverage over you."

"Of course." Sookie stood up and began pacing the room. I knew she was trying to work through something in her head but after several minutes I decided to try to get her to talk them out with us.

"Lover what are you thinking?"

"Hadley always thought of me as a goody-two shoes. She knew how badly I wanted to be like everyone else growing up. She obviously thought I was still desperate to feel like one of the crowd and made me seem easy to convince that I held someone's affections. I can't believe I blindly followed Bill and ignored my instincts about him. And even if that didn't work, she would have had no problem pretending to play the victim to get me to 'help' her if she was going to be rewarded for it.

"Bill's mistake was killing Gran. There was no reason to kill her. She didn't think anything was bad about him. They also didn't look too far into me to not realize that I was other. So either the queen is an idiot or she has too much faith that those around her are trustworthy. Hadley is only ever out for Hadley. Is it possible to get a background check on Hadley without the queen finding out?"

Obviously Sophie-Ann was no longer fit to rule. She would get us all killed if she kept doing foolish shit like this. This is why I never keep pets. They are too much trouble.

"Yes we can. Let me make a few phone calls." I stood up bringing Sookie with me and went down to my, _our_ suite to the study to get a disposable cell phone and call the PI that I used for all of the background checks that I might need. I paid him well for his silence and he was regularly tested using glamour to make sure his lips were sealed shut about my affairs.

The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Johnson."

"Northman. I need a thorough check on a Hadley Delahousse; Date of Birth: 10/21/1977; Bon Temps, Louisiana. I want everything you can find on her. Send me what you have an hour before dawn and the rest by tomorrow."

"Absolutely." We hung up without saying goodbye. Johnson wasn't a people person and neither was I really. I had no use for people who whined about the state of their lives or the tasks they were expected to complete. In my time you did what needed to be done because it had to be done. Period. Now all humans do is whine about how unfair their lives are. Pathetic.

I crushed the phone and tossed it into the trash and Sookie and I rejoined Pam in the den.

"Do you have any questions child?"

She looked at Sookie and although she was unsure about how her question would be received she resolved to ask anyway. "Do you love him?"

Without any hesitation Sookie answered. "With everything I have in me."

Pam nodded to her and then focused on me. "I know you care for her..."

"I love her."

"Yes. I will protect my mistress with my life. I would like to get to know her better and to know the two of you as one better. Will you be spending much time with us in Shreveport, Sookie?"

"I am moving here to live with Eric. I will be with you at Fangtasia."

"We will decide on one of the houses to call home tomorrow or if we are to purchase another." I informed her. "We are going to take the next few nights to re-bond and I need you to run the bar. I am only to be disturbed if it is an emergency. Make sure Compton is well secured. No playing for now Pamela."

She pouted a bit but left shortly after our talk was finished. She and Sookie made plans to go shopping once things settled down. As I locked up the upstairs, Sookie headed back down to our suite to take a shower. I locked the suite down for the night and while she was in the shower the fax from Johnson came in. It seems Hadley had gotten married at some point and had a child. The child now lived with his father and was exhibiting odd behavior. Perhaps the child is telepathic also? I would seek Sookie's council on the matter later. I decided to leave the pages on Sookie's nightstand for her to read during the day tomorrow. As I set the pages down I heard Sookie crying softly in the shower.

The sight I was greeted with when I entered the bathroom was awful and tore at my undead heart. Sookie was in a ball on the floor of the shower crying. I stripped down, entered the shower and pulled Sookie into my arms.

"Lover, why are you crying?"

"Gran's really gone, Eric. I'll never see her again and she'll never get to meet you." She was crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"My lover, she might not be here with you physically, but those who we love and loved us never fully leave. They are here every day in our thoughts, our memories and in the actions that we perform that they helped us to achieve. I would have loved to have met her. She was a great woman and I know this because she raised the phenomenal woman that I love. Come let's go to bed."

I shut off the water and carried Sookie out of the shower. After drying us off, I placed us both in the bed, naked, so that there was nothing between us. She needed to be comforted and I gave her all of myself to seek comfort in.

"Lover I left the initial report from Johnson on your nightstand. You can read it tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, min lilla en. Go to sleep." I started to hum an old song from my viking days and in minutes she was asleep.

**Min lilla en= my little one**


	5. Hunter

_Previously: Pam was informed of recent goings on. Eric found out about Hunter and the possibility that he is also telepathic. _

When I awoke Sookie was not beside me. I threw on my jeans from last night and went up into to the house to locate my lover. The sliding glass door in the kitchen that led to the deck was open. When I went outside I found Sookie sitting at the patio table reading the preliminary report I left for her. Without looking up from the pages she spoke to me.

"I believe Hunter is more than likely telepathic. The problems he's having remind me of what I was experiencing at his age." She took a deep breath before finally looking up at me. "I need to go see him. Let him know he's not alone and help him if I can. Plus I don't trust Hadley. She would definitely throw Hunter into the lion's den to save herself or try to use him against me somehow. Is there a way to protect him and possibly his father from the queen?"

I went and sat down beside her and took her hand in mine. "We will go and see young Hunter and evaluate his situation. We will figure out a way to protect him but until I evaluate the situation I can't tell you how because I don't know myself."

"Okay. Thank You."

"You're welcome, Lover. Let's get dressed and head out to Red Ditch."

"Do you think I should have called and let Remy know who I am and that I wanted to come by and visit?"

"No I don't. Forewarning gives people the chance to hide things. If he is being mean to Hunter in anyway no warning could mean catching him in the act."

She was quiet for minute before agreeing. "As much as I wish that it wasn't possible for him to be being mistreated, I know that you're right. How much longer is it until we get there?"

"Just five more minutes, lover."

The rest of the ride was made in silence and I could feel Sookie's nervousness flowing through the bond. I was sure she was reliving her childhood and hoping that Hunter didn't have it as bad as she did.

When we arrived outside of the house Sookie motioned for me to wait. She wanted to listen in on what was going on inside the house.

"Hunter barricaded himself in his room to escape his father's thoughts. Remy is demanding he comes out. When his father opens the door for us don't glamour him. At least not until I request it."

"I'll agree and amend that to include as long as he doesn't become a threat to anyone." She nodded her head in agreement and we got out of the car and made our way to the door. I knocked three times on the door firmly to make sure that he would hear me over his incessant nagging. When he approached the door I stepped behind Sookie to make myself appear less threatening but clearly in full support of her.

"Can I help you?" Remy asked completely frustrated.

"Hi, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. You married my cousin Hadley."

"Hadley doesn't live here."

"I know she doesn't. I'm not here to see her. If I ever see her again it would be too soon. I wanted to meet Hunter."

"How do you know about Hunter?" He asked standing up straighter.

"Hadley has proven to not have changed since I last saw her and has become a problem as of late. I am worried that if she doesn't get what she wants she will come after him."

"And what is it she's after?"

"Who knows with Hadley. It could be drugs; money; status? All I do know is that she thinks she can get that by manipulating me and I have no doubt that when that fails she will go after Hunter."

"Why would she go after Hunter?"

"Hunter is telepathic like me and whoever her current 'friends' are would enjoy the knowledge that a telepath could bestow upon them."

He took a startled step back that allowed Sookie to step into the house. There was a crash in Hunter's room and Remy reflexively looked that way. Sookie must have told Hunter about me because I heard him call from his room to come in. I followed Sookie into the house and closed the door standing in front of it.

"He's just.."

Sookie cut him off. "Talking about things that you know you never said out loud? Yeah I did that too. Let me guess he talked early, by the time he was two. He can read by himself even though he's only four. After being around people all day he sequesters himself in his room and refuses to come out. He hates being in public especially in crowded places, hates any kind of physical contact and complains about headaches often."

"Oh my God." Remy whispered to himself as he dropped himself into a chair. He was… shocked I guess; too shocked to notice Hunter standing in the hallway.

"You can come out Hunter." He walked right over to me completely fearlessly and stood right in front of me.

"I can't hear you." He whispered in awe.

"Neither can Sookie."

"She's weird like me?"

"You're not weird Hunter. You're special just like my Sookie. Humans don't like anything that is different from what they consider normal or that makes them feel weak. Don't ever let anyone tell you that there is something wrong you Hunter."

"My daddy is afraid of me. He tries not being afraid but he is."

"Is he ever mean to you?" I admired the way children were very straight forward. You could ask them questions and get an unfiltered answer.

"No. Not on purpose anyway. I hear him thinking that he thinks I'm… special because I like to be alone and I don't like being touched."

"I see." I inferred from this that the special Hunter was referring to wasn't the special I had been referring to earlier. It amazed me that he seemed to understand the difference in what I meant and what his father meant.

"Can I…" he pointed to my hand with questions and reluctance in his eyes. I just held my hand out to him and waited for him to gather the courage he needed to actually touch someone willingly. His hum of approval when he finally touched my hand got the attention of Remy and Sookie. Remy hadn't been talking but Sookie had been listening to him. Hunter swayed on his feet so I picked him up and placed him on my lap. He fell asleep rather quickly much to everyone's amazement.

"Han gömmer sig i ditt sinne. Inga drömmar för honom för nu."

"He's never...even as..." Remy found his thoughts hard to verbalize.

"Vampires are... comforting to telepaths. Now back to the reason we are here. We believe that Hunter is in danger from Hadley. He needs to be protected. We can provide that for him as well as teach him about his gift."

"And you think that what? I'm going to sign my son over to you?!"

"Not at all. You were married to Hadley and I'm sure you can understand how vindictive she can be when she doesn't get her way." Remy nodded in affirmation. I decided to join in this conversation and let him know exactly what my thought process is on the situation.

"Your ex-wife has been keeping some very powerful but very in trouble company. If she gets the chance to be spared there is no doubt that she would share the knowledge of Hunter's telepathy as a get out of jail free card. My suggestion is that the boy comes with us to be protected. You simply live to far away that if there was trouble we would be unable to help you in time to prevent anything from happening. If you simply picked up and moved it could bring unwanted attention to you and Hunter. I could have one of my contractors send you a job offer that you would accept and you could pack and move. Hunter would be staying "with friends" until you were ready to move. I have several homes that you could stay in that would be close enough to get to so that I could hopefully intervene in time should something happen that would cause any problems. I will glamour you so that if someone did come asking questions you would be able to give a response but nothing that would put you or Hunter in danger."

Remy sat in his chair slack jawed for several minutes until he finally spoke. "I just wanted to have a simple, quiet life for Hunter and I."

"He is a telepath Remy. Simple was never in the cards for either of you." Replied Sookie. Her tone wasn't harsh but calm and honest. Remy sighed and nodded his consent.

"How so we explain this to Hunter?"

"Go pack his things. Nothing that can't fit in a backpack. I'll explain what's happening to him." He nodded again, seemingly relieved to not have to explain about Hadley.

Remy nodded and went to pack Hunter's bag with Sookie following behind him. I sat Hunter on the couch and called his name until he woke up. I explained to him the coversation that he had slept through and asked him if he had questions. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Can I sleep with you? I have never slept without dreams." He sounded... wistful.

"We'll figure things out when we arrive. You might not need to. Sookie and I's home is very isolated from other people."

"Okay."

When we left I glamoured Remy into meeting with a contractor tomorrow for a job interview. I made sure he wouldn't know that he had the job already and that if he was asked about Hunter he was with friends. When he was offered the job and had to resign he was to say that he was moving so that hunter could go to a specialist to help him with his issues.

As we were driving home Sookie talked to Hunter about the house and how not only was there no neighbors but that she would help him during the day to practice his gift. When we got home we gave him a quick tour showing him the bathroom and kitchen. Sookie brought down the step stool from the upstairs kitchen so he could get his own cups from the counter if he should wake before her and was thirsty. We put him in an extra room in the secure part of the house that Hunter referred to as the "bat cave". After he showered and got ready for bed, Sookie taught him how to focus on my mind so that he could sleep without dreams. As soon as he understood how he smiled and lay down on his pillow. We said our goodnights and left him to sleep.

"Well that went better than expected."Sookie commented while she was readying herself for bed.

"Yes it was. How was Remy's thoughts?"

Sookie sighed. "He is afriad of his son. He doesn't want to be but he is. On some level he understood what was going on with Hunter but didn't want to acknowledge it because that would make it real. He is greatful to us for wanting to help Hunter. He was hoping we could 'fix' him. I explained to him that he can't be fixed because he's not broken, but that I will help him to control his ability for Hunter's piece of mind, not his. He is angry at Hadley for bringing this shit to his doorstep but grateful that it brought us to Hunter."

All rational responses for a human. I was glad that he was taking Hunter's needs into consideration. He seemed to really love his son and hopefully we would be able to help them both. Sookie was very nervous about helping explaining to Hunter what he was and what he could do. I layed her down on the bed and procceed to give her a massage while I reassured her that she would do fine tomorrow. When she was almost asleep I tucked her into the bed, stripped down and crawled in beside her. Using my enhanced hearing I listened for Hunter and found him sleeping peacfully so I slipped into down time and waited for the sun to take me to my day rest.

_**Han**____**gömmer sig i**____**ditt sinne**__**. **__**Inga**____**drömmar för**____**honom**____**för**____**nu.**_ = **He is hiding in your mind. No dreams for him for now.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meetings

Chapter 6 – Meetings

The last month or so had gone very well with Hunter. He was getting better with his shields and his pride in himself showed on his face. He was much more relaxed and carefree although the maturity that was unexpected for someone of his age was still present in everything that he did. I suppose it always would be. With the exception of those individuals who could have their memories altered by glamour, no one could un-see what they have seen no matter how much they might want to.

Hunter has expressed a desire to stay with us permanently. He didn't like that his father was scared of him, and although he understood the concept of why his father was scared, it was a little above his understanding as to the full understanding of the situation his father found him in. I would have thought I would be annoyed to be around a tea cup human for a long time but I had grown to care a great deal for Hunter in just a week. His gift was very powerful just like Sookie's and he was learning to control it very quickly.

After Hunter expressed his desire to stay with us, Sookie and I decided to talk to Remy.

_We were sitting on the back patio watching Hunter on his play set that I built for him one night while he and Sookie were out. _

"_Lover," Sookie was in the habit of keeping her shields up all the time when we outside of Hunter's hearing range. She knew that I could hear if something was wrong with him and she didn't want him to hear anything he shouldn't of our conversations._

"_Hunter expressed a desire to me today upon waking from his nap that he wants to stay here with us. Permanently."_

_She was a bit shocked but at the same time it made sense to her. Here he wasn't different._

"_I would certainly have no problem with it but would it be the wise choice for him? We have enemies and I don't want him to get caught in the crossfire. Besides I didn't get anything from Remy suggesting that he would give up his son."_

"_Perhaps we should invite him over to visit and see his son. Maybe seeing how happy he is will persuade him."_

"_Okay."_

_I went inside and called him to come over for a visit. It had been a few weeks since he had visited with Hunter. He had been working for the company I sent him to and was busy setting up his new place. Whatever._

_After I gave him directions to the house (which would be glamoured from him before he left) I hung up and went outside to talk to Hunter and warn him about his father's impending visit. The last one had gone very bad. Apparently Remy's focus had not been on Hunter but on his excitement of meeting with his girlfriend later that night. Hunter called him out on it in a way that a grown adult would have. I was proud of him but didn't let it show in front of the boy's father._

"_Dad you're here to spend time with me and all you can think about is sex with your girlfriend. Why did you even come if you weren't interested in seeing me? I'm doing well by the way. Everyone here actually believes what I say and they don't think I'm a freak. I'm actually happy here but you are too absorbed with Jessica to notice. She's sleeping with someone else by the way. A man named Rico. Just check her phone messages."_

_He quickly turned to Sookie and told her he was tired and going to bed. He left the room and went downstairs through the entrance in the hall bath. Sookie was livid and asked Remy to leave so that she could check on Hunter; which he did after I told him to leave or I would make sure that he never saw Hunter again._

_Hunter was very upset but said it wasn't the first time that he had been 'spending time' with Remy and Remy's thoughts were only on the girlfriend. At the time he just tried to block him out but now that he knew he wasn't a freak and his gift was nothing to be ashamed of he felt the confidence to say to his father what he always wanted to._

After that night I had called my lawyer, a demon named Mr. Cataliades and had him set up adoption paperwork for Sookie and I to adopt Hunter and for Remy to sign custody over to us. After Mr. Cataliades had all the paperwork in order I informed Sookie. She was grateful to have a strategy in place to secure Hunter's wellbeing.

When Hunter wasn't working with Sookie on his telepathy, I was teaching him to defend himself both with a sword and teaching him the rules and customs to follow within the vampire hierarchy. Sookie also sat in on these lessons so that she could refresh her memory of all that Fintan had taught her 10 years ago and anything he might not have known about or cared to tell her.

Sookie had spent time with her cousin Claudine during the day honing her abilities. She had discovered quite a few that would aid her well in being able to protect herself against a stronger enemy. She was telekinetic and could throw light energy with her hands, making it do what she wanted including stunning someone and killing them if necessary. She also seemed to have a healing ability of some kind that she couldn't quite get a handle on. She could feel it but couldn't figure out how to access it.

When I woke the following night I found Hunter beside me asleep. Searching for Sookie I found her to be in the backyard talking with Niall. We had been in a holding pattern with Niall since the death of Sookie's Gran. He had said that the queen had broken a treaty but didn't elaborate on the details.

I left a simple note for Hunter telling him we were outside and to call for me when he woke and I would come and retrieve him.

"Ah Northman you are awake." The look on Sookie face was alarmed as soon as I rounded the corner. At first I didn't understand why but then I quickly understood. It was not in fact night as I had thought but early afternoon; 2pm to be exact. The sun had just begun to set. While it is not unusual for me to rise an hour or two before the sun had fully set I had never risen this early and I still couldn't be out in the sun. I quickly stepped behind the wall to keep myself from the sun. Light flooded the living room and I was amazed to find I had not burned at all.

"The light will not hurt you vampire. Come join us outside."

I cautiously stepped into the living room and was stunned when I didn't burn. I moved mechanically out to the deck. Sookie stood in awe; I was just so amazed to be seeing the sun again for the first time in 1000 years without being injured. I sat down on the deck and Sookie took up a seat in my lap.

"I shall make my conversation as quick as possible so that you can assimilate to your new state of being."

I looked up to him and focused on him and the conversation at hand instead of my own awe.

"I apologize for the extended wait you have had to endure before I came back. I had to make sure I had the physical proof of the treaty with Sophie-Ann's signature as well as the pythoness, the council's and my signatures. I have contacted the pythoness and she is not happy. In two nights we will be meeting with the pythoness and the child queen at your club. The council will be present also but in the background. Your cousin's life will be most likely found to be forfeit. Claudine will stay with the boy here as to keep him away from danger.

"Be sure to finish your bonding tonight as you will be exponentially stronger for it. You can go out in the sun because Sookie can and she is your mate. True Mates will always be able to protect each other and as such your bodies adapt to be able to do so. Where silver bothers you it will not bother Sookie so she can assist you should you need it. I suspect as she continues to mature she may develop a sensitivity to iron if ingested or it comes into contact with her skin though to what degree I do not know. You are not sensitive to it to be able to assist her. After your bonding you will be able to sleep when you want. However should you become severely injured you would probably feel the call to rest. My dear you gain energy from the sun. I would suggest being outside over the next two days as much as possible.

"Claudine will be over later to keep an eye on young Hunter while you perform your bonding. It will be after you meet with his father. Now dearest I must go and prepare for the night after next. You can fill in your mate with the information I imparted on you today and your progress."

He kissed Sookie's head nodded to me and popped away.

Taking Sookie inside, we stopped off in the kitchen for Sookie to make a cup of coffee for herself and then sat in the living room talking about her day.

"I worked with Niall on my abilities today and he taught me how to use them quickly without having to pause and focus. He also thinks that my problem with my healing ability is that I have to draw it from a place of strong emotion and that I just can't pull enough energy without the need for the ability." She shrugged but I could tell it bothered her to not be able to access her ability. I thought of a way to maybe help her. I thought of a battle scene where I had been severely wounded and almost didn't make it but somehow the gods and goddesses saw fit to save me, perhaps to save me for Sookie.

"Lover I have an idea to maybe help you and at least access your ability. I want you to focus on my thoughts and my voice and only that okay?"

"Yes."

I showed her the battle scene and told her to watch me; to try and view the scene as an outsider as if in a dream. She followed my conscience and was able to disengage and view the scene as if she was floating beside me. I could feel her presence in my mind watching the scene. Another part of mind wondered if this was an extension of her telepathy or something she could always do and just didn't that she could.

When I was wounded she had started to cry. She watched as I was carried to my house by my men where my mother and sisters watched over me. Over the next few days I had become very Ill. I wasn't eating and I was sleeping all the time. I forced the scene to change a bit during one night, the night where my parents had thought they were going to lose me; I made my voice call out to her from my bed. Her conscience walked over to me and I said my goodbyes to her and told her how much I loved her. She cried out in defiance that she would not lose me and I had to get better. I told her not to be sad and that there was nothing she could do to heal me. She sat beside me on the bed and lifted my shirt to see the infected wound. She placed her hands over the wound just above my skin and her hands started to glow. I looked to her hands in reality and her hands were actually glowing. I cut my arm open, something that would take a while to heal and called her from the dream. She didn't want to leave the dream state leaving me to unhealed; I called her again and I told her I needed her to help me.

She opened her eyes and upon seeing my wound quickly focused on healing my arm; within seconds I was as good as new. She collapsed into my chest crying and asking me what had really happened that night. I pulled her onto my lap and explained the events as they actually happened.

"I asked my sister for some bread and water and she brought it over to me. I ate a bit and drank a full glass and then went to sleep. When I woke the next morning I was hungry again and I felt a little better. It took another 2 weeks to feel completely well again but I survived what so many of us had died from in the past. My family thought it a miracle and that the gods and goddesses had shown mercy to me and so a feast was held to honor them for letting me live."

Sookie was exhausted and so I hummed to her a song I remembered my sister humming all the time. She quickly fell asleep and I placed her on the couch to sleep and regain her energy. As soon as she was snuggled deep into the couch, Hunter woke from his nap and so I went to retrieve him. I warned him that his aunt Sookie was napping in the living room and to be quiet.

"Are you hungry, Hunter?"

"No. How come you are up so early?"

I explained to him that I was up early so that I could help protect him and Sookie and that I was very lucky as I didn't know any other vampire to be this lucky.

"Hunter this is a very big secret and you must never tell anyone that I am able to be up during the day. It can make us very unsafe."

"I won't tell anyone. Can we swim in the pool?"

"Sure."

We swam for about an hour when Sookie woke from her nap and joined us. We swam until about 4:30pm and we went inside to shower off the chlorine and prepare for Remy's arrival. Sookie was cooking something called baked pasta because it was quick she said. Sookie wanted Hunter to stay in the living room while we talked to Remy. Hunter and I were against this as it was his desire to stay here with us so he should communicate to his father the reasons why. She grudgingly agreed and so here we were.

Just as Sookie was pulling the pasta out of the oven, the doorbell rang.

Remy looked typically nervous; a product of his last visit and his anxiety of being around telepaths. He was gracious and thanked Sookie for the meal and asked Hunter how he was doing.

"I'm doing great dad. Eric built a play set for me in the yard and took me swimming when he woke up today. We played hide and seek in the pool. I am an excellent seeker!" Hunter talked animatedly about all the things he had been up too even practicing with his gift. He was especially excited to tell his father about loving being here because he didn't have to share other people dreams and he could sleep with just his own dreams in his head. Remy looked equal parts happy for his son and saddened that the things he was most excited about were things he could not provide for Hunter.

While Sookie was clearing the dishes I took the opportunity to begin the conversation about Hunter living with us.

"Remy Hunter has something he would like to speak to you about."

Remy looked at Hunter providing his son with his undivided attention. "What is it Hunter?"

"I want to live with Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric. They can help me with my gift as I get older and they aren't scared of me. I know you try not to be, but you are. I don't like hearing you wish I was normal and I don't like having your dreams. I was actually able to go out in public with Aunt Sookie without being sick."

Remy was stunned. I don't think he knew what to say or what he even wanted to stay. Sookie walked fully back into the room during Hunter's speech and had come to stand between both Hunter and myself in a show of mutual support.

"Remy we can assure you Hunter will be taken care of always. You can still have contact with him if you choose; we would just retain the sole physical and legal custody of Hunter. This is just in case of needing to travel at the last minute and in case any injuries occur, as little boys tend to get we would be able to provide medical needs without having to track you down."

"So you want me to sign over my son to you? I barely know you."

"You knew us enough to send him to stay here for over a month. He has barely been missed by you or your friends. In fact when you bring him up in conversation people often remark they forgot you had a son. What kind of life is that going to be for him? A father who will unintentionally feed his insecurities because he sees him as a freak? Being surrounded by others that would as soon forget him when he stepped out of the room?" Sookie questioned him. He hung his head in acknowledgement.

"So what do you propose then?" He asked

"I have papers drawn up already. I can call my lawyer and he can come here tonight to have them be signed and he will file them in the morning. Hunter's name will stay the same but we will add Northman onto it. When he is around my kind having my name is a level of protection. He can go by Savoy in everyday cases as long as he likes."

Remy was quiet for a few minutes, processing everything. I was sure this was not how he intended his night to go. Our original intent was to train Hunter in his ability and eventually when he was comfortable, safe and his father was settled, to have him move back in with him and let him visit with us as our schedules permit. Hunter living with us of his own free will was never a thought that had crossed my mind.

"Okay." Remy whispered

"Yeah! Thank you dad!" Hunter shouted excited and ran over to his dad to hug him and give him a kiss and left to his room to go and shower for bed.

"He hasn't done that since he was a small child. He couldn't stand to be touched. Thank you for helping him get as far as he has and being willing to care for him. I have to accept the fact that I can't help him and giving him to you to raise is what is best for him."

I excused myself to call Mr. Cataliades. He promised to be here before the hour was out. I went to tell Hunter who was coming and what was going on; that company was expected and that if he wished to be there he could join us. I returned downstairs to tell them that the lawyer was on his way and would be arriving shortly and Sookie went to the kitchen to get out dessert.

When Mr. Cataliades arrived with the papers, Hunter came downstairs and ran to hug my leg. I lifted him into my arms as I introduced them to the demon lawyer. Sitting around the dining room table, eating dessert we went over all the papers before everyone signed where appropriate.

About two hours later the papers were signed and dessert was put away. Mr. Cataliades left promising to file the papers first thing in the morning. He would let me know when everything was finished and would send me copies of the paperwork for my records.

Remy asked to speak to Hunter alone and so they went outside to the deck. We didn't listen in and let them have their own private time. When Remy came in I could see tear tracks down his face. He whispered his goodnights and Sookie told him that when he wanted to see Hunter to just call. He nodded in acknowledgement. I went out to see about Hunter and found him looking up at the stars.

"Hunter?"

"He was feeling so many things as once. I don't know what it means."

"I don't think he does either." I walked over and sat in a chair on the deck. "Sometimes when you make a decision no matter how right, it can leave you feeling a bit… lost. Eventually he will figure it out."

He nodded perhaps not at the meaning of my words but at the explanation I had provided.

"Your cousin Claudine will be coming over to watch you tonight. Your Aunt Sookie and I are going to complete our bond." I had explained bonding to Hunter, the how (blood exchange) and the significance of it but I did not explain the feelings behind it. I didn't think even though he was smarter than most humans his age, he would understand.

"Your aunt Sookie may be very tired tomorrow and may sleep late so Claudine will stay the night here with you. I want you to stay inside until we wake tomorrow."

"Okay." He walked over to me and climbed on my lap to kiss my cheek. "Goodnight Uncle Eric."

"God natt, Hunter."

Hunter walked inside and I stayed where I was lokoing at the stars, waiting for my lover to join me.

**A/N: **

**God natt = Good Night**

**Next chapter...bonding!**


End file.
